A Virgem de Gelo
by Dama 9
Summary: one short se passa em meados da Troca Equivalente. Harmonia e Heitor visitam o santuario e agora Saga e Aishi tem que atacar de baba pra conter esses dois pentelhos, mas o bicho pega quando a amazona tem que contar uma história.
1. Revendo antigos amigos

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma fic de Saint Seya que compõe a "Saga de uma nova vida" iniciada com a trilogia da Troca Equivalente. E como Kamus e Aishi sempre foram meu casal preferido e graças a ele toda essa série de historias nasceu, não poderia deixar de voltar ao passado e contar mais uma das perolas desse casal, quando eles ainda não eram um casal.**

**A Virgem de Gelo, faz alegoria a uma antiga lenda grega chamada "A Virgem de Mármore", que será contada mais detalhadamente, porém a minha maneira. Espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Essa historia acontece em meados de Troca Equivalente, após as Crônicas de Amor e Confusão I – Ciumento, eu... Jamais.**

**No mais...**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Heitor e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. **

* * *

**.::A Virgem de Gelo::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Capitulo 1: Revendo Antigos Amigos.**

**.I.**

Aquele era mais um dia quente em Atenas, andava calmamente pelas ruas aproveitando aquela folga de final de semana, ainda se perguntava como Kamus lhe dera essa folga, sendo que parecia estar em pleno estado de inferno astral nos últimos dias, se bem que, poderia jurar que nisso tinha dedo de Athena; ela pensou, andando pela vila, olhando distraída as coisas ao seu redor.

Era tão estranho pensar em como algumas coisas poderiam mudar radicalmente no decorrer dos anos, enquanto outras, continuavam as mesmas, como aquela feira de artesanato e algumas festas que aconteciam de vez em quando. Desde que se conhecia por gente essas coisas aconteciam ali.

Parou em frente a uma banquinha vendo uma senhora de idade pintando cuidadosamente um vaso de cerâmica, tentando retratar com traços finos em nanquim algumas cenas mitológicas que lhe eram velhas conhecidas.

-Que coincidência encontra-la por aqui; ouviu uma voz grave soar a seu lado e não pode conter o estremecimento que veio a seguir. Era sempre assim, tudo por causa àquela troca; Aishi pensou sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente.

-Como vai Saga? –Aishi perguntou o mais amável possível.

-Bem e você? –o cavaleiro perguntou casualmente parando a seu lado, fingindo ver as peças da senhora, embora estivesse interessado em outra coisa.

Se não o conhecesse jamais diria ser um cavaleiro, ainda mais de ouro. Ele vestia-se de maneira informal, uma bermuda de tectel preta, camisa regata branca, deixando os fortes braços a mostra, os longos cabelos azuis caiam pelos ombros, até mais ou menos alguns palmos abaixo da cintura, mas nem essa informalidade toda era capaz de tirar o porte aristocrático e imponente da figura altiva a sua frente.

Agora sabia o porque o pai o escolhera, Ares tinha o péssimo habito de ser egocêntrico e quando ele dizia querer o melhor, não estava brincando; ela pensou desviando o olhar do dele, não conseguindo encara-lo por muito tempo.

-Bem; Aishi respondeu cautelosa, era melhor afastar-se antes que acontecesse alguma coisa que trouxesse arrependimento a ambas as partes; a jovem pensou começando a sentir seu cosmo desequilibrar-se, para perder o próprio auto-controle, era só ficar perto dele mais alguns segundos. –Bom, eu acho que já vou indo; a jovem balbuciou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Esta procurando por alguma coisa? –o geminiano perguntou curioso, não querendo deixa-la ir tão rápido.

-Não, só matando o tempo mesmo; a amazona respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

-Mais uma coincidência então; ele comentou com um sorriso que faria a própria Estatua da Liberdade ficar com as pernas tremulas.

-É-É...Acho que sim; Aishi falou com a voz um pouco tremula. –E você? Passeando ou procurando por algo interessante? –ela perguntou de maneira breve para que dessem logo aquela conversa por encerrada, mas não seria tão fácil assim ficar longe do geminiano.

-Os dois; Saga respondeu calmamente.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, diante do tom dele.

-Estou passeando e procurando por algo interessante, ou melhor, alguém, que acabei de encontrar; o cavaleiro respondeu com um olhar intenso.

-Ahn! Bem...; Aishi balbuciou com a face em chamas.

-Sabe, estava pensando, não quer tomar um sorvete comigo? –ele perguntou casualmente apontando para uma sorveteria não muito longe de onde estavam.

-Bem...; ela ponderou, mas quem resistia aquele olhar? –a jovem se perguntou sentindo qualquer pensamento muito lógico escapar de sua mente e novamente lembrou-se da troca. Céus, precisava de um jeito de se livrar daquela coisa de uma vez, antes que acabasse se metendo em problemas de novo, como a algum tempo atrás que entrara em inferno astral. –Tudo bem; a jovem falou por fim.

-Ótimo, vamos então; o geminiano falou animado, enlaçando-lhe o braço e puxando-a consigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou cansada, a mais de duas horas tentava fazê-la parar quieta um instante, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível; Ártemis pensou.

-Quer ajuda, querida? –Thouma perguntou ajeitando de maneira mais confortável o filho no colo.

Os gêmeos já contavam com mais ou menos três anos e meio, desde que nasceram, o casal esperava pela oportunidade de leva-los a Grécia para visitarem a tia e alguns velhos conhecidos, mas a garotinha de melenas vermelhas parecia a cada minuto mais agitada, desde que o avião havia pousado.

-Deixa, não adianta. Se Harmonia não obedece a mim, o que dirá de você; ela falou cansada, voltando-se com um olhar entrecortado para a menina que sorriu matreira, -Isso deve ter algo a ver com o nome;

-Porque diz isso? –o anjo celeste perguntou confuso.

-Acredite, quando conhecer Aishi pessoalmente você vai entender; Ártemis completou veemente.

-O que acha de irmos até aquela sorveteria, depois vamos ao santuário; ele sugeriu.

-Simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm; a garotinha falou batendo palmas alegremente seguida por Heitor que também aprovava a idéia.

-Queria só entender porque essa fixação por coisas geladas? -a jovem de melenas douradas murmurou consigo mesma.

-Realmente, Harmonia adora o Hyoga, será que tem alguma coisa a ver? –Thouma perguntou.

-Tenho até medo de descobrir; a esposa respondeu, enquanto entravam na sorveteria.

**.II.**

Sentaram-se em uma mesa longe do movimento que o centro da sorveteria possuía, pelo menos ali poderia conversar com tranqüilidade de longe dos olhares hostis de muitas mulheres que pareciam querer retalha-la com o olhar; a jovem pensou vendo-o sentar-se na cadeira a sua frente.

-Então, o que esta achando do treinamento? –Saga perguntou casualmente.

-Bom; ela respondeu, porém isso não soou muito animador.

-Kamus anda pegando pesado com você de novo? –o geminiano perguntou adquirindo uma expressão mais fechada e séria.

-Não, não; a amazona apressou-se em responder. –Eu que ando um pouco desanimada... Só isso; ela tentou corrigir.

-Você precisa sair mais, pelo menos nos finais de semana, ficar no santuário o tempo todo acaba sendo cansativo demais; o cavaleiro comentou, vendo-a assentir. –Se bem que...; ele ponderou analisando algumas possibilidades. –A julgar pela quantidade de pervertidos que tem por ai, não da para saber o que é pior; o cavaleiro completou lembrando-se do assedio do Escorpião sob a jovem de melenas douradas.

-Coitado do Milo, ele não te fez nada; Aishi falou rindo, sabendo perfeitamente de quem ele estava falando. –Ele não tem culpa de ser despojado; ela defendeu.

-Despojado? Pervertido em ultimo grau isso sim, eu se fosse você não ficaria o defendendo; o geminiano falou emburrado.

-Ninguém é perfeito Saga; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-Galatéia sim, pelo menos aos olhos de seu criador; o cavaleiro falou voltando-se para ela com um olhar indecifrável.

-Mas ela não passa de um mito, Saga; Aishi falou sentindo-se incomodada com os olhares cheios de significados dele e com o assunto que acabara de abordar.

-Acha mesmo que é apenas um mito? –ele perguntou com um olhar intenso sobre ela. –Depois de tantas coisas que já vimos nessa Terra, acredita que aquilo seria impossível?

-Eu, bem... Não sei, pode ser, como pode não ser; ela falou apressadamente, sentindo a mente começar a turvar-se diante da intensidade com que o cosmo dele agia sobre sim, minando-lhe as resistências.

-Com licença, desejam pedir? –uma garçonete perguntou cordialmente ao aproximar-se. Piscou confusa, desviando o olhar, sentindo aos poucos seus olhos voltarem ao foco, precisava tomar muito cuidado com aquele cavaleiro; a jovem pensou.

-O que vai querer? –ele perguntou voltando-se para ela, sentindo uma nuvem de tensão pairar sobre ambos e ele bem sabia o motivo disso tudo.

-Milk shake; Aishi respondeu dando graças aos céus por aquela garota ter aparecido.

-O mesmo pra mim; Saga completou.

-Só um momento, por favor; ela avisou afastando-se depois de anotar o pedido.

-Então? –o cavaleiro continuou, voltando-se para ela.

-O que? –Aishi perguntou engolindo em seco, como queria que ele houvesse simplesmente esquecido daquele assunto.

-Você não me respondeu, acha mesmo só uma lenda? –ele a questionou.

-Ahn! Bem...; A amazona começou, tentando encontrar uma resposta que o satisfizesse.

Sabia que Saga estava lhe testando, conseguia sentir isso dele com intensidade redobrada, não apenas pela Troca, como também pelo fato de pertencerem ao mesmo signo, era uma espécie de sintonia existe entre os dois que fazia com que conseguisse quase prever as ações dele, embora na maioria das vezes ele sempre lhe surpreendesse.

**-HARMONIA O QUE É ISSO?** –ouviu uma voz conhecida a algumas mesas atrás.

Imediatamente virou-se em busca da voz e teve tempo de ver algumas bolas de sorvete voarem pelo corredor entre as mesas e uma consternada Ártemis tentar conter a filha que parecia brincar com uma colher, como se estivesse jogando bolas de neve no inverno.

-Ártemis; ela falou quase num sussurro, surpresa por vê-la ali. Sabia que a jovem estava no oriente, que havia se casado, mas não imaginava que nos últimos anos Lea houvesse tido filhos e gêmeos por sinal; ela concluiu ao ver duas crianças na mesa com ela.

-Você conhece? –Saga perguntou assustando-a.

-Uhn? –Aishi virou-se para ele quase dando um pulo ao vê-lo sentado a seu lado agora. -...; Apenas assentiu com a face adquirindo um leve rubor.

Nota mental: só deixar o santuário acompanhada da próxima vez e evitar encontros casuais com algum cavaleiro, principalmente se esse tiver o poder de alterar sua linha de pensamentos e desestabilizar seu cosmo ao se aproximar; ela pensou sentindo uma gotinha fria escorrer por sua testa.

-Porque não vai cumprimentá-la, eu espero os sorvetes; ele sugeriu casualmente, resolvendo dar uma trégua nas provocações por enquanto, aos poucos fez com que a intensidade de seu cosmo reduzisse e sentiu-a mais calma a seu lado.

-Mas...; ela balbuciou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Se se aproximasse, certamente ele lhe perguntaria depois de onde conhecia Ártemis, responder isso a ele era o mesmo que admitir quem era, mas se não fosse, ela poderia lhe reconhecer e colocar tudo a perder ao se aproximar.

-Vai lá; Saga falou com um sorriso calmo,pousando a mão suavemente sobre a dela, fazendo com que uma espécie de descarga elétrica corresse por ambos os corpos.

Se bem que ficar ali seria mais perigoso do que correr qualquer outro risco; ela pensou assentindo, desvencilhou-se com delicadeza do toque do cavaleiro e levantou-se rapidamente se afastando, sentindo o olhar do cavaleiro a acompanhar todos os seus movimentos a cada passo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Amor, calma, ela só estava brincando; Thouma tentou justificar.

Viu Ártemis bufar e lançar olhares envenenados para todos os lados, quando a esposa ficava com a ponta das orelhas vermelhas como estava agora era porque estava muito, mas muito irritada.

Sabia que Harmonia não fizera por mal, a menina era apenas geniosa e sempre dera sinais do que lhe agradava ou não, mas aquela garçonete não tinha a mínima noção do perigo.

Quando haviam pedido os sorvetes, ouvira a garota comentar sobre a filha. **"Como é lindinha",** **"Que cabelos vermelhos"...** A cada palavra melosa da garota, via a face da menina se contrair em desgosto pelos elogios que ela certamente considerava patéticos para lhe descrever, mas na hora que a garota voltara e deixara a taça de sorvete em frente à Harmonia, para em seguida apertar-lhe as bochechas chamando-a de "**Fofinha**" foi o mesmo que despertar a fúria de todos os titãs de uma vez só.

O que a fez não só se irritar, mas como desejar uma retaliação; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto Heitor em seu colo, imitava-lhe os movimentos, com ar sério.

Era estranho pensar no quanto os filhos eram precoces, Heitor poderia parecer uma criança calma, alis, ele era bastante calmo, mas era só virar as costas e conseguia pegá-lo tentando subir em cima de sua escrivaninha ou da prancheta de projetos que desenvolvia para a fundação, quando queria o filho sabia ser bastante ativo, que às vezes se perguntava se ele não colocara o dedo na tomada ou alguém havia lhe dado café com coca.

Agora Harmonia, céus, aquela menina parecia ter uma bateria interna com energia renovável, nem dormindo ela os deixava tranqüilos, quantas não foram as vezes que acordara no meio da noite encontrando no berço apenas uma Tereza pendendo para fora da grade do mesmo e a garotinha já estava longe do quarto, andando tranqüilamente pelos corredores da mansão procurando por Hyoga para lhe contar alguma historia. Quando ela queria, sempre conseguia o que desejava, seja uma historia, ou subornando alguém com risos e sorrisos angélicas, para dobrar a todos as suas vontades. Aquela menina seria um perigo quando crescesse; ele pensou.

Mesmo porque, uma ruiva de olhos azuis como ela, puxando as características de Ártemis e suas como já podia se ver, modéstias a parte, teria muitos problemas ao afastar os pervertidos da filha; Thouma pensou, suspirando casado premeditadamente.

-Oi; alguém falou aproximando-se com cautela.

-Uhn! –Ártemis murmurou, enquanto terminava de limpas as mãos da filha cheias de sorvete e virava-se na direção da voz, surpreendeu-se ao ver a jovem de melenas douradas ali. –Aishi;

-Como vai? –a amazona perguntou calmamente, mas quase foi ao chão quando a outra pulou sobre si lhe abraçando.

-Que bom te ver; ela falou apertando-a fortemente em um abraço.

-Art-... Ta me sufocando; Aishi falou com a voz entrecortada.

-Ah sim; a jovem falou com um sorriso sem graça se afastando.

Os três fitavam as duas com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, embora a garotinha de melenas vermelhas fitasse a amazona com ar curioso e intrigado, como se estivesse lhe estudando.

–Aishi esse é meu marido, Thouma; Ártemis começou, indicando o ruivo.

-Oi, muito prazer; ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável, embora tenha voltado-se para a garotinha de melenas vermelhas que lhe fitava fixamente.

-Igualmente, Ártemis me falou muito de você; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Tenho até medo de saber o que; a amazona murmurou olhando a jovem de soslaio.

-E esses dois, nossos filhos. Heitor e Harmonia; ela falou indicando as crianças.

-Uhn! –Aishi murmurou vendo os dois, o garotinho parecia entretido em esculpir alguma coisa no sorvete como se estivesse fazendo alguma estatua e a menina, estendeu os braços em sua direção pedindo colo. –Ártemis?

-Pega que a sobrinha é sua; ela brincou, dando de ombros, as vezes nem ela entendia a filha.

Com cuidado pegou a garotinha no colo, que rapidamente aninhou-se entre seus braços, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro, para logo em seguida bocejar e serrar os orbes para dormir.

Sentiu uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, o que estava acontecendo? –Aishi se perguntou voltando-se para Ártemis que estava literalmente de boca aberta.

-O que você fez? –Artemis perguntou a queima roupa.

-Nada; Aishi respondeu confusa.

-Faz mais de três horas que estamos tentando fazer Harmonia ficar quieta; Thouma esclareceu, diante do choque da esposa. –Mas porque não se senta com nós? –ele sugeriu, vendo a filha abraça-la ainda mais forte, dando sinais de que nem dormindo a soltaria com tanta facilidade.

-Ahn! Bem... Eu estou com Saga e...; ela falou apontando para o cavaleiro a poucas mesas atrás.

-Ah, então é melhor chamá-lo, você não vai fugir de mim tão cedo, alem do mais, agora que vejo Harmonia se dando tão bem com você, preciso que você me faça algo; Ártemis falou com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Não estou gostando disso; Aishi balbuciou desconfiada.

-Querida, em que esta pensando? –Thouma perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Bem, como depois nós vamos ao santuário mesmo, Aishi poderia cuidar deles para nós um pouquinho, não pode? –ela perguntou voltando-se com um olhar de criança carente para a jovem de melenas douradas.

-Ártemis, não sei; Aishi falou incerta. Nunca cuidara de uma criança na vida o que dirá de duas. Era mais fácil lhe pedir para lutar contra deuses e titãs do que algo aparentemente impossível para si.

-Heitor é quietinho; ela apressou-se em dizer.

-Ele é geminiano Ártemis, você sabe que esse lance de quietinho é só fachada; Aishi falou com um olhar entrecortado.

-Realmente, meu irmão era uma peste quando mais novo; a voz de Saga soou bem perto dela, fazendo-a se assustar.

-Saga;

-Uhn? –Ártemis murmurou virando-se na direção do cavaleiro. –Ah! Você é o Saga; ela falou ainda mais animada ao dar uma rápida escaneada no cavaleiro.

Agora entendia porque Hera e Anfitrite andaram fazendo piquete contra o onipotente por causa de alguns cavaleiros, porque se aquele era como imaginava, um dos santos de Athena e ainda existiam pelo menos mais treze, se contar que gêmeos são dois, entendi porque elas falaram que o Onipotente estava paparicando demais Athena que ela não merecia todas as regalias que tinha; ela lembrou-se da ultima "reunião familiar" que comparecera e ouvira como pauta do dia que Athena não merecia tantos cavaleiros bonitos.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Aishi nos disse que estava acompanhada; Ártemis apressou-se em completar, olhando de soslaio para a amazona, que certamente havia captado seus pensamentos, pois lhe olhava de maneira assassina. -O que acha de tomar um sorvete conosco?- ela sugeriu sabendo que a amazona não poderia escapar agora.

-Será um prazer; o geminiano respondeu com ar casual.

-A propósito, este é meu marido, Thouma; a jovem falou.

-Como vai? –o anjo celeste falou reconhecendo de imediato o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

-Bem... Mas, você não é o irmão mais novo da Marin? –Saga perguntou ao reconhecer os volumosos cabelos vermelhos da ruiva do leonino.

-Sou; Thouma respondeu calmamente.

Aishi suspirou pesadamente, havia se esquecido como Ártemis sabia ser perversa quando queria; ela pensou sentando-se em uma cadeira livre, ouvindo um leve ressonar de Harmonia que envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os bracinhos delicados e parecia alheia ao resto do mundo agora.

**.III.**

Sorriu alegremente, fazia um bom tempo que não tiravam uma folga dos filhos, agora com a amazona ali, poderia respirar até com mais calma; Ártemis pensou, vendo a garçonete se aproximar trazendo na mesa o pedido do casal.

-Não preciso nem perguntar, são seus filhos; Saga comentou apontando para as crianças.

-Sim, esses dois pentelhos são Harmonia e Heitor; Thouma falou com um meio sorriso.

-Faz algum tempo que Marin comentou sobre as crianças, daqui a pouco ela vai mudar de constelação; o cavaleiro brincou.

-Porque? –Ártemis perguntou confusa.

-De águia pra coruja; Saga respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Mas são nomes muito bonitos; ele continuou de maneira casual. –Alguma historia mirabolante por trás deles?

-Sempre gostei da performance do Heitor em Ilirada e nunca me conformei muito com o fim dele; Thouma respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-E Harmonia? –o geminiano quis saber, enquanto olhava de soslaio para a jovem de melenas douradas, que parecia distraída mexendo nos cachinhos vermelhos da garotinha.

-Por causa de uma amiga minha; Ártemis respondeu, chamando a atenção da amazona. –Ela me ajudou muito e acho que não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse por ela; a jovem completou de maneira enigmática.

-Com licença, desejam pedir mais alguma coisa? –a garçonete perguntou se aproximando, ao ver a taça de Heitor completamente vazia agora, mas o que lhe surpreendeu foi ver a garotinha de cabelos cor de fogo dormindo como um anjinho.

-Por enquanto não, obrigado; Thouma respondeu.

-Então Aishi, quando Harmonia acordar possivelmente vai querer sorvete, ela também adora chocolate quente e chá; Ártemis começou resolvendo mudar de assunto.

Sabia que a amazona jamais revelaria quem realmente era, estando no santuário, pelo menos foi o que ficou sabendo por Anteros a algum tempo atrás, mas era como se Saga soubesse quem ela era e não se importasse com isso.

Franziu o cenho, quem era realmente aquele cavaleiro, aquela aura de mistério que o envolvia fazia com que ponderasse ao conversar com a amazona, mas... talvez fosse apenas impressão a sua; ela pensou.

-Uhn! Deixe-me ver... Heitor não precisa se preocupar com ele, ele não costuma torcer o nariz para comida. Só Harmonia que é um pouco enjoada com essas coisas; ela completou com um olhar nada inocente para a jovem.

-Sei; Aishi resmungou num tom levemente indignado pela insinuação.

-E se não for abusar Saga, você poderia ajuda-la a cuidar de Heitor, ou esta muito ocupado? –Ártemis perguntou pegando o cavaleiro de surpresa, que até então mantinha os olhos presos com atenção sobre a jovem de melenas douradas e a garotinha em seu colo.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso, voltando-se para ela.

-Aishi vai cuidar de Heitor e Harmonia para nós, você poderia ajuda-la a leva-los ao santuário? –a jovem perguntou com uma expressão angelical, que fazia até Hades ficar com medo do que viria a seguir.

-Claro; ele respondeu prontamente.

-Então Aishi, pode fazer isso por nós? –Ártemis perguntou casualmente.

-É por sua conta e risco; ela avisou.

-Não se preocupe, sei que você vai cuidar bem deles; a jovem falou calmamente, porém numa promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa, se algo acontecesse.

-Vou leva-los ao ultimo templo, nos encontre lá depois; Aishi avisou.

-...; Os dois assentiram, enquanto Thouma passava Heitor para o colo de Saga.

-Obrigado; o anjo celeste falou acomodando o filho no colo do cavaleiro.

-Não por isso; Saga respondeu com um sorriso amigável.

-Então nos vemos depois... Há Harmonia adora coisas geladas; Ártemis avisou mal dando tempo para o marido agradecer e já o arrastava para longe.

-Quem entende; Aishi murmurou vendo os dois praticamente desaparecerem da sua frente.

-Deve ser coisa de casal; Saga comentou, porém achando também estranha a atitude do casal ao sumir daquele jeito.

-Agora você já pode abrir os olhos, eles já foram; Aishi avisou, afagando levemente os cabelos vermelhos da garotinha.

-O que? –Saga perguntou voltando-se para ela, mas surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com os orbes azuis de Harmonia ao abrirem-se com um brilho intenso e vivaz, típico de uma criança de sua idade.

-Ela sempre faz isso; Heitor falou calmamente, fazendo Saga voltar-se curioso para ele, até então as crianças não haviam dado um pio, o que será que estavam aprontando? –ele pensou intrigado.

-Então, o que esta aprontando? –a amazona perguntou vendo-a sorrir matreiramente.

-Como sabia que ela não estava dormindo? –o geminiano perguntou curioso.

-Intuição; ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, enquanto afagava os cachinhos vermelhos.

-Tia, quero sorvete; Harmonia pediu apontando para o potinho que Heitor terminava de comer.

-Está certo, do que? –Aishi perguntou lembrando-se das coisas que Ártemis falara que a garota gostava ou não.

-Do verde; Harmonia respondeu.

-Que sorvete é esse? –o cavaleiro perguntou, vendo Heitor recostar-se melhor em seu colo, com uma expressão satisfeita.

-Pist-... pist; o garotinho tentou pronunciar, mas enrolou-se.

-Pistache? –Aishi perguntou, vendo os dois assentirem. –Então vamos pedir e depois ir para o santuário; ela completou.

-...; as crianças assentiu veementemente.

**.IV.**

Recostou-se no sofá, abrindo calmamente o jornal no colo, aquele sábado estava tão tranqüilo, alias, tranqüilo demais; ele pensou sentindo uma veinha saltar na testa, aquele silencio nunca queria dizer boa coisa.

Não que fosse algum louco por agitação como seu caro amigo Escorpião, mas algumas coisas às vezes, lhe deixavam desconfiado; Kamus pensou.

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir um barulho de passos em seu templo, deixou o jornal em cima da mesa de centro e saiu a procura do individuo que entrada lá, não conseguia sentir cosmo algum diferente no ar.

Desceu as escadas em direção à sala da armadura e para sua surpresa viu uma garotinha de melenas vermelhas e incríveis orbes azuis correndo alegremente em direção a armadura.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo mocinha? –Kamus perguntou fazendo-a estancar a poucos passos da armadura.

Harmonia voltou-se para ele com um olhar curioso, fitando-o de cima a baixo com olhar critico, como se medisse forças com ele.

-"Isso me parece familiar"; o cavaleiro pensou intrigado aproximando-se. –Quem é você? –o aquariano perguntou vendo-a abrir a boca para responder quando...

-**HARMONIA**! -a voz de Aishi soou por todo o templo chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Você esta com Aishi? –Kamus perguntou surpreso vendo-a assentir e correr esconder-se atrás das pernas dele.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou correndo no templo, estavam subindo os templos com Saga, Heitor e Harmonia, quando pararam para falar com Mu e Shura no décimo templo e a garotinha de melenas vermelhas simplesmente sumira, lhe fazendo simplesmente entrar em pânico. Ártemis lhe mataria se acontece algo a ela.

-Então ai está você; a jovem falou vendo a garotinha fitá-la com ar inocente, usando Kamus como barreira.

-O que está acontecendo Aishi? –o cavaleiro perguntou em seu habitual tom frio ao falar com ela.

-Estou cuidando de Harmonia e Heitor a pedido de Ártemis e Thouma que chegaram há pouco; a amazona explicou aproximando-se calmamente, ignorando o tom frio dele. –E quando parei com Saga em Capricórnio essa mocinha arteira saiu correndo e sumiu; ela completou vendo a garotinha rir e sair de trás do cavaleiro para correr até ela.

-Thouma não é o irmão da Marin? –o aquariano perguntou de maneira casual, tentando ignorar o porque de sentir-se incomodado com a menção ao geminiano estar com ela.

-É, ele e Ártemis chegaram hoje e acabamos nos encontrando na sorveteria; Aishi explicou pegando a garotinha no colo.

-Tia, cadê o tio de cabelo azul? –a garotinha perguntou adquirindo uma expressão preocupada por não encontrar o irmão que estava com o cavaleiro.

-Esta com Heitor no templo de baixo, mas já esta vindo; Aishi respondeu calmamente. –Heitor e Harmonia são gêmeos; ela respondeu diante da indagação muda do cavaleiro que a observava atentamente.

-Entendo; ele balbuciou. – Esta indo para o templo de Athena agora?

-Pretendia, até ela vir correndo para cá; Aishi respondeu sorrindo.

-Tia, olha! – a garotinha chamou, agitando-se em seu colo.

-O que foi? –a amazona perguntou acompanhando o olhar da garotinha e vendo-a apontar freneticamente para a armadura de Aquário. –Essa é a armadura de aquário; ela explicou e virou-se para Kamus. –Algum problema de deixa-la se aproximar? –a amazona perguntou.

-Não, contanto que não toque, ela pode levar um choque; ele preveniu.

Afastou-se com Harmonia e aproximou-se da armadura, a menina parecia cada vez mais agitada.

-Tia, é pesada? –Harmonia perguntou com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade infantil.

-É, pois é feita de ouro; Aishi respondeu pacientemente.

-Mas como ele consegue coloca-la? –ela perguntou confusa.

Parou um momento para pensar no que responder, era difícil saber que resposta ela queria. Naquela ultima hora que estivera com Heitor e Harmonia aprendera algo realmente interessante sobre aqueles dois. Alem do fato de Heitor não ser tão quietinho como Ártemis falara, porque ele e Saga haviam se dado bem demais e o pequeno dera uma bela canseira no geminiano quando começara a falar. Agora Harmonia era muito ativa, falava, perguntava e questionava, obrigando as pessoas a saciarem sua cede pelo saber, ela não se contentava com qualquer resposta.

-Porque ele treinou bastante para se tornar forte, para poder usa-la e agüentar seu peso; Aishi explicou calmamente, já esperando pela enxurrada de perguntas.

Kamus ouviu curioso a resposta da jovem e aproximou-se sem que fosse notado para ouvir melhor.

-O tio Hyoga me contou que uma vez ele já usou uma, então quer dizer que ele também é forte? –Harmonia perguntou com ar pensativo.

-É, porque ele era meu aluno; Kamus respondeu antes da amazona, não escondendo o orgulho ao dizer isso.

-Aposto que não diria o mesmo, com todo esse orgulho se fosse de outra pessoa; Aishi rebateu adquirindo um tom sombrio, que não passou despercebido por ele. –Agora nós já vamos, tenho que encontrar o Saga que esta com Heitor; ela falou mais para a garotinha do que para ele.

-Aishi; Kamus chamou tencionando se aproximar, porém hesitou, de certa forma ela estava certa. Isso era tão confuso; ele pensou serrando os punhos.

-O tio de cabelo azul, tia me desce; Harmonia pediu pulando em seu colo.

-Esta bem, apenas no corra; Aishi pediu, sabendo que ela certamente iria ignorar isso.

Mal colocou a menina no chão, Harmonia desatou a correr em direção a porta vendo um cavaleiro entrar.

-Mas o q-...; Milo não teve nem tempo de falar quando uma garotinha de melenas vermelhas pulou em seu colo, no susto teve apenas tempo se segura-la para não cair. –Quem é você? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Você tem cabelo azul, mas não é o tio; ela falou ficando imediatamente emburrada e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Quem? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-O Saga; Aishi respondeu aproximando-se.

-Então ela veio pra cá; a voz de geminiano soou no templo, enquanto ele se aproximava com Heitor no colo.

-**TIO**! –Harmonia chamou, agitando-se no colo de Milo.

-Quem são? –o Escorpião perguntou voltando-se para Kamus, que não parecia nada contente com o que estava vendo.

Aishi pegou a garotinha no colo, fazendo-a se acalmar e bocejar sonolenta.

-Parece que a bateria já esta ficando fraca; a amazona brincou voltando-se para o geminiano.

-Dele também; Saga respondeu com um doce sorriso, fazendo alguém rosnar.

-Tia, quero chocolate; a garotinha pediu acomodando-se no colo da jovem, com ar cansado.

-É melhor subirmos então, ai eu faço para vocês; ela respondeu.

-Eu também quero; Milo falou fazendo beicinho.

-O que? –Saga perguntou com um olhar entrecortado.

-Chocolate quente; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Não sei quem é mais criança, os gêmeos ou ele; Kamus comentou apontando para o Escorpião.

-Hei! Eu gosto de chocolate ta, isso nunca foi um problema; o cavaleiro reclamou indignado.

-Ta na chuva é pra se molhar, não; Aishi balbuciou suspirando. –Vamos logo;

-Uhn? –os cavaleiros murmuraram.

-Não vou falar de novo; ela completou se distanciando.

Saga foi o primeiro a seguir a amazona, restando apenas os dois ali.

-Você não vai? –Milo perguntou ao ver o amigo dar-lhe as costas para retornar a sala do templo.

-Não; Kamus respondeu num tom frio e indiferente.

-Porque? –o Escorpião perguntou quase indignado, não acreditava que Kamus iria continuar bancando o indiferente ate em finais de semana; ele pensou.

-Porque não é algo que me diga respeito; o aquariano respondeu.

-Ah deixe de ser idiota Kamus, parece que não sei; ele exasperou indo até o cavaleiro e arrastando-o consigo.

-Milo, me solte; Kamus mandou irritando-se.

-Se continuar a ser um idiota, vai deixa-la cair que nem um cordeirinho na toca do lobo mau... E nós sabemos quem é o lobo mau aqui, alem de mim; ele completou, com ar sugestivo enquanto o puxava para fora.

-Milo, sua imaginação é assombrosa; o aquariano falou sarcástico.

-Mas pelo menos eu me garanto, diferente de uns e outros por ai; o cavaleiro insinuou. –**AI**, porque me bateu; ele gritou ao levar um cascudo.

-Para aprender a não ser inconveniente; Kamus resmungou soltando-se dele e seguindo por conta própria para o ultimo templo.

-Mas que funciona, funciona...; Milo murmurou com um sorriso maior que o gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

**.V.**

Mal colocaram os dois sentados no sofá e os mesmos correram sentar-se no chão. Suspirou cansada, quem entendia as crianças; ela pensou enquanto ia até a cozinha preparar aquilo que eles tanto queriam.

-Tia, conta uma historia; Harmonia pediu assim que viu Aishi retornar com uma bandeja com cinco canecas de chocolate quente.

-Ahn bem...; Aishi balbuciou, não era muito dada a ficar lendo historias infantis, alias, nunca pensou que fosse ter de bancar a baba para alguém antes o que queria dizer que estava com um belo problema ali.

-Aishi, porque não conta a ela, sobre aquela que estávamos conversando na sorveteria; Saga sugeriu de maneira enigmática.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa. Com toda aquela correria acabara esquecendo-se da conversa que estavam tendo.

-Afinal é só uma lenda; ele completou num leve tom de provocação que apenas ela percebeu.

-Que história? –Milo perguntou curioso, sentando-se no tapete da sala ao lado das crianças para pegar a xícara de chocolate.

Aishi arqueou a sobrancelha, definitivamente aquele Milo ela ainda não conhecia; ela pensou.

-Tia, conta; Heitor pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Bem...; A jovem balbuciou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer para sair daquela enrascada. Até que uma luz pareceu acender-se em sua mente. –Vamos lá então;

-Tia, qual o nome da história? –Harmonia perguntou voltando-se para o Escorpião com um olhar envenenado quando o mesmo tentou pegar sua caneca de chocolate, pois a dele já estava completamente vazia.

-A Virgem de Gelo; Aishi respondeu pacientemente, surpreendendo o geminiano.

-Como? –Saga perguntou, não era bem esse nome que se lembrava de ser referente à lenda que conversaram mais cedo, o que ela pretendia. Até que lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe, aquela lenda não era nem um pouco infantil então no mínimo, ela teria que contar algumas partes um pouco diferentes para não ter censura; ele pensou.

-Xiiiiiiiiii; Milo falou fazendo sinal para ele se calar, enquanto puxava uma almofada para sentar-se melhor com as crianças e ouvirem.

-Nem Freud explica; Kamus murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, ao ver o que acontecia, Milo praticamente disputando atenções com as crianças.

Viu a garotinha de melenas vermelhas levantar-se e se aproximar de si com um olhar sério.

-Tio, senta aqui; Harmonia falou surpreendendo-o ao puxar-lhe pela mão, tentando faze-lo se levantar para segui-la.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso, diante do olhar curioso dos demais.

-Acredite, é melhor não contrariar; Aishi falou sentando-se no chão com as crianças, que pareciam mais a vontade daquela forma.

Sem outra alternativa e intrigado com o comportamento da garotinha, Kamus acabou por deixar-se levar e sentou-se junto dos demais. Viu Harmonia sentar-se a seu lado e fitar Aishi ansiosa, pelo começo da história, voltou-se para a amazona e a mesma mantinha o mesmo olhar, esperando que os demais se acomodassem para começar.

Estranho, como eram parecidas; ele pensou intrigado.

-Isso aconteceu a muito, mas muito tempo atrás...; Ela começou por fim.

**Continua...**


	2. A Lenda

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de começarem a ler esse capitulo, tenho uma coisa a explicar. A história da Virgem de Gelo, originalmente iria ser uma UA que iniciaria uma nova saga. Mas como essa ainda esta só no começo e eu não daria conta de levar duas sagas ao mesmo tempo, decidi que as historias que eu pretendia escrever como UA dessa saga, seriam adaptadas para os personagens que já lhes foram apresentadas.**

**Sendo assim, não estranhem de ver o Kamus protagonizando a historia que a Aishi vai contar, mas espero sinceramente que gostem. **

**No mais**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**♥♥♥**

**♥**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Heitor e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**♥♥♥**

**.::A Virgem de Gelo::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Capitulo 2: A Lenda.**

**.I.**

Há muitos séculos atrás, uma vila modesta nas ilhas gregas, vivia um jovem escultor, obra alguma era impossível a seus olhos, crianças, homens e animais eram perfeitamente esculpidos por suas mãos, porém, ao buscar o máximo da perfeição em seus trabalhos, esse jovem deixou que aos poucos seu coração fosse tomado pelo gelo.

Aqueles que mais lhe procuravam eram mulheres, tomadas pelo desejo e vaidade, que requeriam seus serviços para imortaliza-las no mármore. Com o passar do tempo, desgostoso com essa situação, passou a deixar de acreditar que um dia a encontraria... A única mulher que não fosse como as outras, vis, levianas e egoístas, seres indignos de seus sentimentos. Mas a paciência não era bem uma virtude para si, quando não estava esculpindo, assim ele passou a acreditar que jamais a encontraria, até que isso um dia aconteceu, de uma forma que ele jamais sonhou...

-Mas tia, como ele se chama? –Harmonia perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Todos mantinham os olhos atentos sobre a amazona esperando-a contar a historia, o mais interessante é que nem mesmo ele parecia alheio a isso. Seria interessante ter sua desforra pelos dias de irritação; ela pensou voltando-se para garotinha com um olhar enigmático, certamente percebido pelos demais.

-Harmonia!

Embora aquela não fosse uma historia propriamente infantil, sabia bem como dizer o que estava pensando de uma forma que seria facilmente entendida, mas o que mais queria ver era a reação de Saga a isso, já que o mesmo lhe provocara desde o começo.

Possivelmente o cavaleiro queria ver algum rompante de irritação sua, onde saísse berrando aos quatro ventos tudo que pensava, o que sem duvidas não era o mais indicado para isso, porém agora o que mais queria era fazer a alegria das crianças; um sorriso quase irônico passou pelos lábios dela ao aprofundar-se na historia, esquecendo completamente do resto do mundo.

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**.:: A Virgem de Gelo ::.**

O dia nascera claro, sem sinais de chuva, perfeito para trabalhar. Com formão e espátula na mão, sentou-se em um banquinho de madeira. Olhou a peça em diversos ângulos, buscando aquele que lhe apetecesse.

Longos minutos se passaram até que suspirasse entediado, mas porque raios não lhe vinha inspiração alguma? –ele se perguntou irritado.

Suspirou, assoprando a franja esmeralda, fazendo alguns fios finos caírem sobre seu olhos, jogou o formão no chão onde jaziam alguns panos e espátulas que pretendia usar, isso é claro, se sua mente estivesse colaborando.

-Kamus! –ouviu alguém lhe chamar na entrada da casa.

-Ah não; ele suspirou com ar ainda mais desolado do que antes.

Logo um rapaz pouco mais novo que si entrou, vestindo-se com simplicidade, digna da vila em que viviam. Ele tinha longos cabelos azulados, puxando para tons violeta e os orbes incrivelmente azuis, porém o sorriso, era melhor nem descreve-lo, já que o mesmo parecia sempre carregados de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

-O que quer Milo? –Kamus perguntou sabendo que não teria como fugir do '**amigo'**.

-O que esta fazendo enfurnado aqui? –o rapaz perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha ao vê-lo novamente em frente a um bloco de mármore inexpressivo, como o próprio dono em dados momentos.

-Trabalhando, algo que você parece desconhecer; ele respondeu adquirindo uma postura mais fria.

-Ah deixe disso, você não tem encomenda alguma para hoje e esta com essa cara; Milo reclamou. –Porque não vem dar uma volta comigo, hoje é dia de feira e sempre podemos encontrar algumas coisas interessantes por ir; ele falou com os orbes brilhando de pura felicidade.

-Não; Kamus respondeu taxativo.

-Porque não? –Milo perguntou num tom indignado.

-Porque estou trabalhando, já disse, alem do mais, não gosto dessas feiras. Isso não passa de mais uma desculpa para essas alcoviteiras ficarem se metendo na vida alheia; ele exasperou.

-Sabe o que eu acho? –o rapaz falou, porém antes de ter uma resposta ele continuou. –Que você precisa de uma namorada, acho que ficar tanto tempo com esses blocos de mármore frios, possam ter endurecido seu coração, esta na hora de viver, onde já se viu, vai esperar acontecer um milagre quando já estiver pra bater nos portões de Hades? –ele falou veemente.

-Milo, se não quiser fazer parte integral de alguma estatua minha, suma da minha frente; Kamus exasperou, pegando o formão e uma lamina que deixava a seu lado para fazer algum entalhe mais delicado na peça, devido à ponta fina e afiada da mesma.

-Sou seu amigo, falo porque me preocupo com você; ele rebateu, vendo que nem assim ele parecia deixar aquele lugar para respirar novos ares longe dali.

-Então deixe a preocupação de lado, não me interesso por essas interesseiras que andam em sua companhia, agora deixa me trabalhar; Kamus completou.

-Se você quer assim; Milo respondeu um pouco contrariado enquanto se afastava. –Só espero que um dia encontre realmente o que tanto procura, seria uma lastima vê-lo criar tantas obras para aquecer os corações alheios, enquanto o seu mesmo permanece frio; ele completou num sussurro, que para ouvidos mortais seria impossível som algum ser distinguido, mas para outros...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou cansado, jogando o formão e a lamina fina no chão novamente. Tudo bem, ele estava certo... Parcialmente certo; Kamus concertou rapidamente. Mas a verdade é que quanto menos inspiração tivesse, mais seu mau humor aumentava.

Levantou-se do pequeno banco que sentara-se e afastou-se do bloco, talvez mais tarde surgisse alguma coisa. Resolveu deixar a casa e caminhar um pouco, para bem longe de qualquer bagunça que a feira estava causando.

Logo encontrou um lago de águas cristalinas bastante convidativos; ele pensou sentando-se confortavelmente ao pé de uma árvore e aproveitando a brisa suave que esvoaçava seus cabelos.

Aos poucos sentiu seu corpo relaxar, como se envolto em um véu de estrelas brilhantes que o levavam para o reino dos sonhos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a claridade ofuscar sua visão, achou que havia pegado logo no sono para não ver o tempo passar, já deveria ser de manhã e definitivamente tinha que ter voltado pra casa; Kamus pensou sobressaltado.

Ouviu o som de algo se mover, sentiu todos os músculos do corpo enrijecerem, será que era algum lobo, ou qualquer outro animal que poderia de alguma forma representar algum risco para si? –ele pensou preocupado.

Olhou para todos os lados e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir tudo a sua volta entrar num mesmo ritmo suave, como se uma melodia estivesse sendo entoada pela própria natureza. Os pássaros que sobrevoavam sua cabeça pousavam sobre os galhos das árvores cantando com alegria, as folhas eram embaladas pelo vento Oeste e até Flora parecia contente naquele momento, pois as flores abriam-se vistosas e com delicadas gotas de orvalho a caírem sobre a grama naquele inicio de aurora.

Buscou pela origem do som e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, as águas do lado pareciam ter-se aberto como por mágica, deixando uma fenda sobre o lago, onde uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados emergia.

Uma túnica branca quase transparente envolvia-lhe o corpo e a pele alva refletia aos raios cálidos de Hélios que ainda corria os céus do mundo com sua carruagem flamejante.

Era uma visão; foi a única coisa que ele pensou, prendendo a respiração instintivamente ao vê-la deixar a água.

Os orbes eram tão dourados quanto os cabelos e sua pele era como se fosse feita de mármore, mas o mais estranho era sentir a suavidade de sua pele na ponta dos dedos sem ao menos toca-la.

Seus passos eram calmos, como se seus pés mal tocassem o chão. Embevecido, ele apenas manteve-se no lugar, sem conseguir se aproximar ou recuar diante da aproximação dela.

Viu seus lábios se moverem como se fosse dizer algo, mas de repente tudo a sua frente tornou-se escuro. Tentou gritar pedindo para não sair dali, porém qualquer lamento foi tragado junto com o resto por um vórtice inexorável que sentia seu corpo preso ao nada e pelo nada sendo levado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu o corpo todo frio, gotas grosas de suor corriam por sua testa e costas, abriu os olhos com brusquidão e quase pulou ao ver-se diante daquele lago ainda, porém ao fitar suas mãos, viu delicados flocos de neve a envolve-las, como luvas perfeitas.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os pensamentos, mas nada parecia fazer sentido, o sonho, o gelo. Até que ouviu algo mover-se no bosque, ergueu os olhos e sentiu o coração novamente falhar uma batida ao vê-la a sua frente, porém não com as mesmas cores que vira em seus sonhos.

Agora ela era de gelo, mas para si ainda era real; ele pensou levantando-se.

Nenhuma gota de água a cobrir-lhe a pele, deixou a ponta dos dedos tocarem com delicadeza aquele gelo místico, inexistente naquela parte do mediterrâneo onde tudo era quente. Correu-os pelo ombro parcialmente desnudo pela alça da túnica de gelo, até descer a mão, onde dedos finos pareciam compor todo aquele personagem harmônio.

-Harmonia; o nome sussurrado por seus lábios parecia ecoar pelo lago como a voz de outra pessoa a sussurrar uma doce melodia em seus ouvidos. –Harmonia; Kamus pronunciou o nome com mais firmeza na voz, vendo que aquele sem duvidas era o próprio para descrever aquela obra digna dos deuses, pois nem ele, um hábil artesão na arte de confeccionar estatuas, conseguiria ter tão rara inspiração para extrair de um sonho, tão maravilhosa deidade.

Fitou-lhe atentamente, os cabelos formados por fragmentos de gelo caiam até pouco abaixo da cintura, lisos, porém nas pontas levemente ondulados, os lábios eram finos e bem desenhados, alguns fios antes dourados caiam sobre os olhos e num rompante de impulso teve vontade de afasta-los dali, como se para livrar-lhe os olhos daquele obstáculo.

Recuou alguns passos balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquilo era loucura, ela não era real, era apenas uma estatua de gelo, vinda de sabe-se lá aonde, mas não deixava de ser gelo; ele tentou se convencer e sentiu um estranho aperto no coração ao ver o olhar antes tão bem esculpido na estatua, ganhar contornos de melancolia, como se ela pudesse ter ouvido seus pensamentos e o conflito que iniciava-se dentro de si.

Fitou-a longamente e quase pode ver uma lagrima solitária a desprender-se do gelo nos olhos e correr pela face que ainda podia sentir, ser tão macia como seda.

Aproximou-se novamente com mais cautela, viu uma das mãos levemente erguida e os dedos entreabertos, entrelaçou-os com os seus, sentindo os dedos delicados moldarem-se em sua mão como se houvessem sido feitos para sempre estar ali.

Aquilo era loucura, sem duvidas seria uma das coisas que Milo diria se dissesse o que estava sentindo por uma estatua de gelo, mas... Mesmo que não fosse real, agora seu coração já se recusava a acreditar nessa triste verdade, que fora uma estatua, uma estatua de gelo a aquecer seu coração.

Não havia dono, ou qualquer um ali por perto a lhe dizer a quem pertencia àquela musa, olhando para os lados nada viu que pudesse lhe espreitar, com um pouco de dificuldade para seus braços mortais, levou-a consigo, não desejando nem por alguns minutos separar-se dela novamente e mal sabia ele que as Deusas do Destino logo se encarregariam de tornar isso realidade...

**.II.**

Novamente via-se diante daquele bloco de mármore e a inspiração não vinha, pelo contrario, só conseguia pensar nela. Sua virgem de gelo, sim, era assim como chamava Harmonia. Aquela jovem dos seus sonhos que tomara forma vítrea surgindo como mágica a sua frente naquele lago.

Os dias foram se passado, mais e mais encomendas chegavam para si de peças que deveria confeccionar, mas a cada novo bloco de mármore a mesma forma nascia, a jovem de melenas douradas retratada em diversas posições, as vezes até o colo, outras quase até a cintura, de ângulos e perspectivas diferentes.

Mas em todas, seus olhares eram diferentes, qualquer um que a visse diria que eram a mesma estatua, apenas com detalhes a mais, sim haviam mais detalhes, mas demonstrados em seus olhos. Tão marcantes quanto todo o resto.

Em algumas, ela aprecia com o olhar vago, como se estivesse sentada na beira de um lago imersa em pensamentos esperando o dia passar e as respostas que buscava chegar com os sussurros do vento, ou como as lagrimas de Flora derramadas na grama como o orvalho da manhã.

Em outras, eram mais inquiridoras, como se exigisse respostas, mas nem isso tirava a delicadeza de seus traços, ou o contorno suave de seus lábios que tanto almejava tomar.

Alguns olhares ainda não conseguia decifrar e temia nem ao menos encontra-los em seus sonhos. Eram intensos e misteriosos, cujos significados não compreendia e sua mente nem ao menos era capaz de lhe dar pistas sobre o que ela poderia estar pensando para as íris adquirirem aquela intensidade e as longas pestanas moverem-se daquela forma que a deixavam apenas mais encantadora.

-Harmonia; Kamus suspirou novamente, enquanto olhava pra um bloco cru de mármore, tinha que concentrar-se em outra coisa e trabalhar, mas vê-la a poucos passos longe de si, já o fazia esquecer-se completamente daquilo que deveria fazer.

Há semanas estava assim, não que isso importasse a alguém, mas sentia-se frustrado ao ver que a única mulher que chegava a pensar em amar, era feita de gelo, tão fria quanto seu coração antes de conhece-la.

Porque os deuses tinham de ser tão cruéis, colocar um ser tão puro e singular como ela em seu caminho, para torna-la inalcançável a seus braços em seguida.

Sim, temia aproximar-se dela e com o calor de seus próprios sentimentos fazer aquele gelo místico derreter entre seus dedos, perdendo-a para sempre, por isso lhe impôs aquele limite de alguns passos, ela estaria diante de seus olhos, mas ele, não sucumbiria ao desejo de toca-la novamente e perde-la em seguida, provando ser esse mais um capricho dos deuses.

-Kamus, o q-...; Milo parou entrando na casa do amigo em um rompante, mas estancando ao ver a virgem de gelo. –Quando fez? –ele perguntou com os obres correndo sobre a jovem.

-Não lhe interessa; Kamus respondeu áspero, pegando uma capa de seda jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto, para cobri-la do olhar cobiçoso e nada decente daquele que entrara.

-Calma, não vou tira-la de ti; o rapaz brincou, embora houvesse uma pontada de duvida nessa afirmação. –Onde a conheceu? –ele quis saber.

-Do que esta falando? –Kamus perguntou mantendo-se parcialmente afastado dela, porém próximo o suficiente para bater no outro se este se atrevesse a aproximar-se dela.

-Da musa que lhe inspirou a esculpir em diamante tão bela deidade; Milo respondeu. –Porque só pode ser, eu poderia jurar que era de gelo, mas nesse calor infernal nada permanece frio por muito tempo, a não ser você, é claro, mas isso é exceção; ele falou em tom jocoso.

-Milo, quer bater nos portões de Hades hoje, posso lhe mandar de bom grado para lá; Kamus sugeriu nem um pouco contente com os comentários regados de malicia vindos do amigo.

-Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, estou só brincando; ele se defendeu prontamente, em tom de brincadeira, ouvindo um muxoxo irritado do outro. –Mas me diz, quem é a musa?

-Já disse, isso não lhe interessa;

-Já entendi, não quer dividi-la com ninguém, mas respeito isso, com uma deusa dessas de musa inspiradora, não deixaria ninguém se aproximar; Milo brincou. –Mas me diz, vai aos festejos no final do dia?

-Não;

-Oras Kamus, ai já é demais, você tem trabalhado tanto, acho que sua musa de gelo não ira se importar de ficar sozinha algumas horas para que você possa esfriar a cabeça, ou melhor, ocupa-la com outras formas que não sejam as delas; ele completou de maneira insinuante.

Voltou seu olhar para ela um momento, realmente desde que a trouxera para sua casa, tornara-se ainda mais recluso do que antes, optando por ficar ali em vez de sair para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Suspirou cansado, de certa forma ele estava certo, precisava mudar de ares um pouco e voltar a ser o Kamus racional de sempre, se não, até mesmo sua inspiração estaria comprometida.

-Está certo, se isso fizer você me deixar em paz; ele falou distraído, nem ao menos ouvindo o que o amigo falava. Estava mais preocupado em prestar atenção no gelo que realmente não derretia.

-Logo eu venho lhe chamar, não se atrase; Milo avisou deixando a casa do amigo.

-Que seja; Kamus resmungou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era como se o tempo corressem sempre de maneira lenta quando estava com ela, talvez se ela fosse real não fosse tão perfeita; Kamus pensou colocando em seu pulso delicado, uma fina argola dourada confeccionada por um amigo, que moldou-se perfeitamente ao pulso.

Uma túnica branca e alva cobria-lhe o corpo de gelo e era como se a face adquirisse cor e rubor diante do olhar intenso que tinha sobre si.

Era com esmero que ele envolvia-lhe de peças belas, desejando ver sua musa, ainda mais perfeita a seus olhos do que já era.

Parou atrás dela e fez um breve movimento como se fosse afastar-lhe os cabelos, colocando em seguida uma delicada gargantilha sobre o colo. Com uma pequena pedra verde em meio à corrente dourada.

Deu a volta, fitando-a de frente, como um anjo, nem mesmo Afrodite poderia ser tão bela quanto sua musa; ele pensou contendo um suspiro.

Aproximou-se dela, não mais temendo que o gelo derretesse, não sabia ao certo o porque, mas apenas algo em sua mente dissera para que abandonasse essa hesitação.

Tocou-lhe a face com suavidade deixando os dedos correrem pela mesma, gravando todos seus traços e expressões, fitou-lhe diretamente os olhos, mas não soube explicar o que eles transmitiam como na maioria das outras que esculpira apenas guiando-se por seus sonhos.

Fechou os olhos por um minuto e foi como se tudo ao seu redor houvesse mudado e estivesse novamente em frente ao lago, com ela deixando as águas e aproximando-se.

Os longos cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento e seus corpos aproximavam-se cada vez mais, como se guiados pelo calor emanado um do outro. Ela estava tão perto; ele pensou instintivamente erguendo a mão, não a viu recuar, por isso continuou.

A pele dela era tão delicada quanto seda, se possível até mais fina. Deixou os dedos correrem por ela gravando todos os detalhes, aquele olhar, uma essência de rosas parecia invadir-lhe as narinas entorpecendo sua mente.

Seus lábios jaziam bem próximos, a ponto de suas respirações se confundirem e não mais saberem quais corações batiam mais descompassados que o outro.

Foi como se o tempo congelasse quando seus lábios encontraram-se, sentia-os tão macios que jamais desejava separar-se deles. Envolveu-lhe o corpo esguio e delicado, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços como se fosse feita para estar ali.

Seus dedos enterraram-se entre os fios dourados, sentindo a maciez e o perfume emanado deles. Se fosse realmente um sonho, desejava jamais despertar; ele pensou, sentindo os lábios moverem-se sobre os dela, sendo igualmente correspondido.

**-KAMUS!**

Afastou-se bruscamente ao ouvir a voz de Milo chamando-lhe na porta da casa. Voltou-se para a estatua, envergonhado por não conter seus próprios impulsos.

Mas parecia tão real; ele pensou confuso, levando a ponta dos dedos aos lábios, era como se ainda fosse capaz de sentir o gosto dos lábios dela nos seus. Tão real...

**-KAMUS!**

**-JÁ VOU;** ele berrou como resposta.

Olhou-a novamente, era como se a visse desviar o olhar agora, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, olhou para os lados buscando um lugar para coloca-la, não queria correr o risco de acontecer algo em sua ausência e ela não estar protegida.

Encontrou uma cama improvisada no fundo do quarto que usava como ateliê, normalmente a usava quando trabalhava até tarde e exausto, não conseguia nem chegar a seu quarto, optando por ficar ali mesmo até o sol nascer.

Carregou-a entre os braços com cuidado, não querendo escorregar ou derruba-la. Colocou-a sobre os tecidos, alguns quase rasgados e outros nem tão macios, murmurando pedidos de desculpas pela humildade do lugar, como se assim ela pudesse ouvir e lhe perdoar pelos momentos que ficaria sozinha.

Fitou-a uma ultima vez, como se fosse um pobre condenado a caminhar para o julgamento dos deuses, antes de afastar-se e ir em direção ao amigo que lhe esperava impaciente do lado de fora.

**.III.**

Agora sabia porque detestava tanto aquelas festas; Kamus pensou caminhando por uma pequena feira com o amigo. Detestava aqueles sussurros e cochichos daquelas comadres que nada tinham a fazer alem de falar da vida alheia.

Sabia que a maior parte dos comentários eram do tipo **"Como é jovem, deveria procurar uma boa esposa"** ou **"Ouvi dizer que ele pediu aos deuses o celibato, outra ovelha desgarrada como Ártemis".**

Resmungou algum impropério, fiando com a cara ainda mais fechada diante de alguns suspiros de algumas moças que tiravam sorrisos cada vez mais indecentes do amigo.

Como podiam ser tão levianas? –ele pensou, com ar cansado. Estaria bem melhor com sua bela virgem de gelo do que andando em meio a seres tão diferentes de si.

Era como se não se enquadrasse com aquelas pessoas e tudo aquilo que já vivera ali não significasse nada. Apenas ela fazia sentido, embora sua musa fosse um mistério para si.

-Hei Kamus, olhe; Milo falou apontando para algumas garotas que acenavam e pediam por atenção.

-Pode ir, eu vou voltar pra casa; ele avisou.

-Mas acabamos de chegar; o amigo retrucou surpreso com a mudança de humor, sabia que ele era um tanto quanto sistemático, mas não era pra tanto.

-Esse lugar esta me cansando, pode ir se divertir, eu vou embora;

-Mas...;

-Até mais; Kamus completou sem que o amigo pudesse falar algo mais, deu-lhe as costas e se distanciou.

-Se você quer assim; Milo deu de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finalmente teria paz, chegaria em casa, descansaria e passaria o resto do tempo com ela. Era tudo o que poderia desejar; ele pensou, quando sem querer trombou com alguém.

-Desculpe; Kamus apressou-se em ajudar uma senhora de idade a se levantar do chão e recolher alguns amuletos que caíram de sua cesta quando se chocaram, ela provavelmente era alguma anciã do templo.

-Tudo bem meu jovem, mas que pressa hein? –ela brincou com um sorriso cristalino e ele poderia jurar que conhecia aquele olhar em algum lugar, embora tivesse a impressão do outro ser mais suave.

-É, bem...; ele balbuciou com a face aquecendo-se levemente.

-Tome, porque antes de ir não vai ao templo; a senhora sugeriu entregando-lhe um botão de rosa vermelha, que tinha enrolado em seu caule uma delicada fita de mesma cor, representando Afrodite em sua totalidade.

-Eu não...;

-Acredite, pode lhe fazer bem; ela insistiu, recusando-se a pegar o amuleto de volta, quando ele tentou lhe devolver.

-Mas...;

-Vamos lá, se não fizer bem, mal não fará; a senhora completou de maneira amigável.

-Esta bem; Kamus respondeu dando-se por vencido.

Ajudou-lhe a levar a cesta de amuletos, enquanto seguiam ao templo, conversando sobre trivialidades, à senhora pareceu bastante interessada quando ele dissera confeccionar estatuas.

-Chegamos; ela falou entrando numa construção rústica, porém adornada de flores das quais narcisos e amores perfeitos faziam parte integral de todos os arranjos, entre rosas vermelhas dos mais variados tamanhos é claro, como não poderia faltar em qualquer tributo a Afrodite. –Vai lá, quem sabe a deusa não atende ao seu pedido; a senhora falou de maneira enigmática.

Ele assentiu ainda incerto, na verdade, descrente de que aquilo poderia ser mesmo verdade. Até parece que Afrodite realizaria um desejo de um mortal como ele sem nada a oferecer em seu tributo, sabia o quanto a deusa poderia ser leviana em alguns assuntos, principalmente na paga por seus favores; ele pensou, dando um suspiro derrotado a cada passo que dava ao altar.

Se nem Afrodite que era tida como deusa do amor, pudesse realizar um desejo seu, então saberia com precisão que nem mesmo sua virgem de gelo poderia aquecer seu coração.

O altar era de mármore, sabia perfeitamente que era, pois anos atrás quando aquele templo fora erguido, ele mesmo esculpira o altar a pedido do chefe do vilarejo que tivera uma visão com a deusa, mandando-o erguer aquele templo ali, para trazer prosperidade e fartura a todos.

Colocou o botão sobre o altar e apoiou um dos joelhos sobre a escadaria branca. Serrou os orbes.

-Oh poderosa Afrodite, atenda ao meu pedido...; Kamus sussurrou tão baixo que ouvidos mortais jamais compreenderiam as palavras sussurradas por seus lábios quase fechados. –Permita que em minha vida entre alguém igu-... Como minha adora Virgem de Gelo; ele completou temendo por pedir algo impossível demais.

Sabia que mulher alguma poderia ter um lugar em seu coração como ela, mas pensando que ninguém ira ouvi-lo proferiu suas ultimas palavras em pensamentos, porém foram esses os prontamente ouvidos.

**-Permita que em minha vida entre a única capaz de aquecer meu coração... Apenas minha Virgem de Gelo;**

Deixou o templo certo de que seu pedido permaneceria em sonhos junto com sua musa. De longe acenou para a senhora de cabelos grisalhos enquanto se distanciava.

Fitou-o desaparecer de suas vistas, enquanto retirava da cesta um botão vermelho e o levava ao nariz, aspirando com suavidade o perfume, aos poucos ele tornou-se maior, abrindo delicadamente as pétalas até moldarem-se a mão dela.

-Em que esta pensando minha mãe? –um jovem de melenas douradas perguntou surgindo ao lado dela, aproveitando que ninguém se encontrava ali naquele momento.

-Meu filho, quero que faça algo por mim; Afrodite falou, enquanto as formas antes enrugadas ganhavam contornos lisos e as costas antes encurvadas ficaram eretas e a imagem da senhora dava lugar ao esplendor e beleza da própria deusa do amor.

-O que quiser, minha mãe; Eros respondeu prontamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chegou em casa a passos cansados, sentia os olhos pesarem como se houvesse caminhado por uma longa estrada para chegar ali. Abriu a porta, vendo uma luz cálida vir do quarto de trabalho.

Aproximou-se ansioso, desejando dar-lhe boa noite antes de retirar-se para seu quarto.

A luz cálida da lua entrava pela janela por uma pequena fresta no telhado, precisava consertar aquilo, se chovesse poderia caiar água sobre ela; Kamus pensou preocupado, aproximou-se com o intuito de tira-la dali.

Mesmo que o céu estivesse limpo aquela noite, não queria correr riscos, abaixou-se na cama improvisada, passando os braços pelas costas dela, mas parou fitando-lhe a face, deveria ser o sono que lhe embriagava os sentidos, mas poderia jurar que o gelo ganhava um leve rubor.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquilo era impossível. Suspendeu-a da cama, mas sentiu como se ela amolecesse em seus braços. Deitou-a na cama novamente assustado, temendo que o gelo houvesse começo a derreter, mas ao fitá-la, tudo continuava normal.

Respirou fundo, estava ficando louco, deveria ser isso; ele tentou se consolar. Novamente abaixou-se para suspende-la e aquela sensação de algo lhe escapar pelos braços voltou, mas dessa vez em vez de soltá-la, abraçou-a mais forte.

Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha, ao sentir o corpo delicado moldar-se ao seu, da mesma forma que acontecera horas mais cedo antes de sair com o amigo. Uma aura quente os envolvia que ele não sabia nem ao menos de onde vinha aquilo, apenas que era reconfortante.

Uma respiração suave e quente chocou-se contra sua face e serrou os orbes, novamente um sonho a nublar-lhe os sentidos, mas que logo algo ou alguém o acordaria; Kamus pensou com pesar.

Ergueu a cabeça encontrando aqueles olhos dourados num misto de confusão e surpresa sobre si, tocou-lhe a face com medo de feri-la de alguma forma. Viu-a ruborizar e suspirou ainda mais encantado com aquela bela deidade.

Viu-a entreabrir os lábios para falar algo, mas tocou-os com suavidade, impedindo que qualquer palavra fosse proferida, ainda lembrava-se que no primeiro sonho, quando a vira falar, acordara, não queria que isso acontecesse novamente, enquanto pudesse manter-se naquele sonho, o faria, não queria vê-la dissolver-se entre seus braços para despertar em seguida.

A face da jovem adquiriu um rubor ainda mais intenso, viu os orbes dourados ganharem uma mescla quase castanha, enquanto aos poucos seus rostos se aproximavam e sem hesitações seus lábios se encontraram, como se sempre estivessem esperando por isso.

Aos poucos a luz que entrava pela pequena brecha foi diminuindo até apagar-se, deixando-os imersos em escuridão, porém isso não parecia importar-lhes mais.

Lábios e línguas buscavam-se ávidos em um beijo intenso, deixou a mão prender-se de maneira possessiva entre os fios dourados à medida que a outra, enlaçava-lhe a cintura, temendo que ela a qualquer momento escapasse.

Mal afastaram-se parcialmente, ouviu seu nome sussurrado entre os lábios de sua musa, como queria que fosse real; ele pensou contendo um suspiro, esperando que a qualquer momento fosse despertar, tomado pela frustração por ver que era apenas mais um sonho.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios, descendo com suavidade pelo colo desnudo, deixando a túnica alva ir ao chão, seguido por todos os aparatos, colares, braceletes e pulseiras que ele mesmo colocara nela.

Suavemente colocou o corpo delicado da jovem de volta a cama, ouvindo a respiração entre cortada da mesma e seus olhos se encontraram, ambos desejando ignorar todo o resto do mundo, deixando-se apenas viver aquele momento.

As pernas instintivamente buscaram o calor umas das outras, entrelaçando-se e aproximando-os ainda mais, aos poucos seus corpos uniram-se em meio a carinhos, beijos intensos e juras de amor que ele sempre temera jamais poder proferir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos sentindo a incomoda luz da manha entrar pela frestinha no telhado, caindo sobre seus olhos. Deu um baixo suspiro, como pensara mais um sonho; Kamus pensou, tentando levantar-se, mas sentiu algo a impedir-lhe.

Abaixou os olhos, mas quase pulou da cama ao deparar-se com uma jovem parcialmente enrolada sobre uma túnica, aconchegada entre seus braços dormindo tranqüilamente.

Ouviu o ressonar baixinho dela e a mesma, remexer-se, acomodando-se melhor entre seus braços. Viu-a virar-se de lado e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ver as longas madeixas douradas caírem sobre seu peito e sobre os ombros dela.

A pele era tão alva quando em seus sonhos e a essência de rosas parecia mais forte vinda de seus cabelos e pele. Deixou a ponta dos dedos correr pela face dela, buscando em sua memora todos os detalhes que apenas sua virgem de gelo possuía.

Era ela, jamais poderia ser outra pessoa; ele pensou abismado com o que estava acontecendo.

**-KAMUS QUE DROGA, HÁ UMA HORA ESTOU CHAMANDO E-...;** Milo parou de gritar assim que entrou no quarto e vislumbrou a situação do amigo, porém imediatamente seus olhos recaírem sobre a jovem parcialmente despida entre os braços dele.

-Saia daqui; Kamus mandou, com um olhar envenenado.

-Quem é-...;

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar algo, espátulas, formões e adagas eram arremessadas em sua direção, pelo amigo nem um pouco contente com o olhar nada inocente que o vira lançar sobre a jovem.

Céus, estava com ciúmes; Kamus pensou assustado consigo mesmo.

Ouviu-a murmurar algo e abrir os olhos assustada com os gritos, orbes verdes e dourados encontraram-se e foi como se o tempo houvesse parado. Sentiu o coração os poucos disparar, da mesma forma que a face dela ganhava um leve rubor.

-Como se chama? –ele perguntou com suavidade, acariciando-lhe a face.

-Harmonia; ela respondeu com a voz tremula, vendo-o assentir, enquanto fitava-lhe intensamente.

-Preciso agradecer a Afrodite depois; o rapaz comentou.

-Porque? –a jovem perguntou confusa, mas em seguida apenas serrou os orbes ao sentir a respiração quente dele chocando-se contra sua face.

-Por ter colocado você em minha vida; ele completou num sussurro enrouquecido, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso.

**.IV.**

Muitas lendas contam que eles viveram por muitos anos ainda, tiveram filhos e esses filhos tiveram seus filhos, que jamais deixaram essa historia perder-se com o tempo, fazendo-a sobreviver até os dias de hoje.

Varias pessoas deram nomes diferentes a ela, ao longo dos séculos, elas ganharam varias versões mais romantizadas e utópicas, porém sem demonstrar com a mesma paixão aquele sentimento que os unia.

**Mas no fim... É era só o que importa... **

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

A virgem de Gelo é baseada na lenda de Pigmaleão e Galatéia, a famosa Virgem de Mármore. Essa historia conta a vida de Pigmaleão da mesma forma com que Kamus foi retratado na lenda, um cara que de tanto buscar a perfeição desistiu de encontrar alguém que realmente aquecesse seu coração. E Harmonia aqui representada como a musa de gelo, representa Galatéia a jovem esculpida por ele e que tornou-se humana, depois do pedido que ele fez a deusa Afrodite, para que somente sua Virgem de Mármore fizesse parte de sua vida.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, a fic ainda não acabou, tem mais um capitulo.

Então, até a próxima e obrigada por tudo

Um forte abraço

Já ne...


	3. Coincidencias

**.::A Virgem de Gelo::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. **

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 3: Coincidências.**

**.I.**

Deu um meio sorriso ao terminar de contar e ouvir o leve ressonar das crianças, pelo menos agora poderia respirar com mais calma; a jovem pensou deixando os orbes correrem pela roda formada no tapete e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o único ainda acordado ali era Kamus.

Por um momento teve a impressão de que o tempo havia simplesmente parado, quando seus olhares se encontraram de maneira intensa.

-História interessante; ele comentou quase num sussurro para não acordar os demais.

-Que bom que gostou; Aishi respondeu brevemente, enquanto desviava o olhar para ver Harmonia deitada tranqüilamente com a cabeça em seu colo e do outro lado Heitor, pareciam dois anjinhos dormindo.

-E agora? –Kamus perguntou.

-O que? –ela perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Vai acordá-los? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Não, eles estão dormindo um sono tão gostoso; a amazona comentou com um meio sorriso. –Pode me ajudar a levar as crianças pro meu quarto?

-...; ele assentiu levantando-se cuidadoso e aproximando-se para pegar a garotinha de melenas vermelhas no colo, enquanto Aishi se levantava com Heitor em seus braços. –E eles?

-Depois acordamos; Aishi respondeu calmamente, embora quase rindo da situação que os dois estavam, ao acabarem pegando no sono um encostado ao outro, só faltavam se abraçar agora, seria engraçado deixa-los acordarem sozinhos; ela pensou com um sorriso matreiro, pelo menos Saga iria pensar duas vezes antes de lhe provocar de novo.

O trajeto até os aposentos do templo foi feito no mais completo silencio, cada um parecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, mais o cavaleiro que ainda mantinha-se intrigado com as semelhanças da historia que ela contara, com outra tão intima sua.

Abriu a porta dando-lhe passagem primeiro, para depois segui-la para dentro. Aishi colocou Heitor na cama e viu-o colocar a garotinha do outro lado.

-Parecem dois anjinhos, não? –ela comentou, ajoelhando-se em frente à cama, afagando os cabelos do garotinho que arrepiaram-se.

-...; Kamus assentiu parando ao lado dela. –Eu achei que eles nunca fossem dormir; o cavaleiro comentou.

-São bastante agitados, é normal que fiquem se distraindo com as coisas para não dormir enquanto não gastarem toda a energia; Aishi falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Parece cansada; ele comentou fitando-a de soslaio.

-To morta, nunca pensei que cuidar de criança fosse tão difícil; a amazona respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Mas desses dois anjinhos até vale a pena;

-Gosta de crianças? –Kamus perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Gosto da inocência delas, do brilho vivaz em seus olhares, da forma como sempre dão um jeito de conseguir as coisas; Aishi falou sorrindo. –Mas acho que gosto mais da liberdade, crianças fazem as coisas sem medo ou hesitação, mesmo que possam se machucar eles arriscam como se não tivessem nada a perder. É como se pulassem rumo a um abismo sem cordas, sem redes, apenas eles e o nada; ela comentou com um olhar vago.

-Realmente, é interessante ver como eles não têm medo de nada; o cavaleiro comentou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e apoiando-se na beira da cama, para observar as crianças. –Às vezes fazem coisas que nem adultos se arriscam; ele comentou com um meio sorriso.

-Você já percebeu que quando uma criança sorri, mesmo que não te conheça, você retribuir o sorriso? –a amazona falou.

-...; Kamus assentiu. –Às vezes é como se elas pudessem ver um lado bom nas pessoas, que elas mesmas desconhecem; ele completou virando-se para a jovem.

Seus olhares se encontraram novamente, porém com um brilho diferente a nublá-los, uma atmosfera mais relaxada e livre parecia ter caído sobre ambos, fazendo-os ignorar completamente tudo que estava a sua volta.

-Não é mesmo? –ele indagou, fitando-a intensamente, enquanto de maneira delicada os dedos frios tocavam a face da jovem, causando-lhe um breve estremecimento.

-...; Aishi assentiu, entreabrindo os lábios para falar, porém palavra alguma saiu.

Aproximou-se lentamente, esperando-a recuar, porém isso não aconteceu, era como se tudo o resto houvesse desaparecido. Mundos mágicos e lendários, mulheres misteriosas e deuses a moldar o destino dos mortais a seu próprio gosto. Nada mais importava...

As respirações lentamente se confundiam, enquanto como guiados por uma força maior seus rostos se aproximavam, os orbes aos poucos serravam-se completamente até que...

-Eu sei que você esta acordada; Aishi falou virando o rosto em direção a cama.

Kamus voltou-se para ela com os orbes estreitos, mas parou ao ouvir o riso cristalino da garotinha de melenas vermelhas. Virou-se para ela, vendo a jovem com a face levemente enrubescida e poderia jurar que aquela veinha saltando em sua testa também era de frustração igual a sua.

-Vamos, esta na hora de dormir; ela falou levantando-se e sentando-se na beira da cama.

-Mas, tia...; Harmonia balbuciou fazendo beicinho.

-Nada de mas mocinha, vamos, feche os olhos e durma de verdade; Aishi completou, respirando fundo, será que aquela garotinha tinha bateria de energia renovável? –ela se perguntou.

Com ar contrariado Harmonia fechou os olhos, acomodando-se melhor na cama, até que finalmente caiu no sono.

-Como sabia que ela estava acordada? –Kamus perguntou intrigado.

-Intuição; a amazona brincou, dando uma piscadinha marota a ele.

-"É, tem coisas que a gente não explica"; o aquariano pensou dando um baixo suspiro. –É melhor eu ir; ele avisou levantando-se e indo em direção a porta.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, Kamus; ela agradeceu afastando-se para acompanha-lo.

-Não por isso; o cavaleiro respondeu.

Olhou para os lados, vendo que tudo estava no mais completo silencio, possivelmente aqueles dois ainda não haviam acordado. Será que teria tempo de ir até em casa pegar uma maquina fotográfica e voltar? –Kamus se perguntou com um sorriso nada inocente tencionando formar-se em seus lábios.

-Kamus; Aishi chamou antes que ele se afastasse.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou sentindo o toque delicado dos dedos da jovem fecharem-se em seu pulso.

Virou-se com cautela para trás, porém logo sentiu as costas tocarem a parede e os orbes dourados da jovem brilharem mais intensos, fixos sobre os seus.

-Aishi o q-...;

-Detesto deixar as coisas pela metade; a amazona falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Antes que palavra alguma fosse proferida, seus lábios encontraram-se em um beijo intenso. Céus, será que ela entrara em inferno astral de novo? –ele se perguntou confuso e igualmente surpreso com a reação da jovem. Não que isso fosse algo ruim, pelo contrario...

Sem buscar por respostas, das quais, sabia que jamais teria, deixou os braços envolve-la com suavidade, por um momento sentindo-se hesitar como o personagem da historia que ela contara.

Temendo que a imagem dela aos poucos se desvanecesse, ou que como os temores do personagem ela se transformasse em água, mas ambos estavam errados e agora ele sabia.

Sentiu-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços e um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios. Era como se estivesse mergulhando em um sonho, onde sabia que mais hora menos hora acordaria, mas pouco se importava com isso.

Seus braços estreitaram-se ainda mais entre a jovem, sentindo-a estremecer enquanto seus corpos pareciam encaixar-se perfeitamente, como se fossem feitos para estar ali, sempre juntos sem mais nada importar.

Aos poucos a temperatura do templo começou a cair, uma onda de letargia parecia pouco a pouco envolvê-los. Com suavidade deixou os dedos prenderem-se entre os fios dourados, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios. Era estranho, mas ambos sentiam seus corpos frios como a temperatura do templo agora, porém um calor intenso os envolvia. Fazendo com que ambas as forças se chocassem, anulando umas as outras.

Sentia seu cosmo perdendo aos poucos o equilíbrio que possuía, um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas, mas não estava nem um pouco disposta a lutar para se afastar.

-Nossa, já ouvi dizer que alguns casais pegam fogo quando estão juntos, mas não que congelem; Ártemis falou parando no meio do corredor com Saori e presenciando a estranha cena.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, sentindo as respirações entrecortadas chocando-se contra ambas as faces, mas para a surpresa de ambos, uma fina camada de gelo cobria-lhes as mãos, algumas partes dos braços e alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre os ombros. O que era aquilo? –eles se perguntaram.

Separaram-se rapidamente vendo os cristais de gelo caírem no chão, transformando-se logo em água, enquanto a temperatura do templo voltava ao normal.

-Eu acho melhor ir; Kamus balbuciou quase num sussurro, sentindo a mente dar voltas com tudo aquilo. –Athena; ele cumprimentou a deusa.

-...; ela assentiu, vendo-o desaparecer rapidamente no corredor.

Voltou-se para o lado, engolindo em seco diante do olhar nada inocente daquelas duas. Droga, como não as sentira se aproximar? É claro, estava ocupada demais; Aishi pensou fitando tão ou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Heitor e Harmonia.

-Eu sabia; Ártemis falou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-O que? –Saori perguntou, confusa.

-Que tinha um motivo pra Harmonia gostar tanto de coisas frias; a jovem falou animada. –É mesmo influencia do nome; ela completou, fazendo a amazona praticamente querer saltar de Star Hill agora.

**.II.**

Desceram as escadarias bocejando, porém ao passarem por Peixes notaram um olhar um tanto quanto estranho de Afrodite.

-Nossa to morrendo de sono, mas to com um pressentimento estranho; Milo comentou com o geminiano.

-Eu também, viu como Afrodite nos olhou? –Saga perguntou.

-Vi, mas ele é estranho mesmo, não tem que falar nada; o Escorpião resmungou.

-Vai a Toca hoje? –o geminiano perguntou ao passarem por Capricórnio, encontrando Shura em frente ao templo.

-Vou; Milo respondeu, mas franziu o cenho ao ver um olhar meio enviesado do espanhol. –É impressão a minha ou ele também ta estranho;

-Sei lá, só sei que to morrendo de sono; Saga respondeu, enquanto desciam para Sagitário.

Parou de andar vendo que Aioros também estava em frente ao templo com algo em mãos e o sorriso nos lábios do sagitariano serviu apenas para aumentar aquela inquietação.

-Espera; ele falou voltando-se para Milo. –Aioros, o que é isso?

-Isso o que? –ele apressou-se em guardar a folha que tinha em mãos.

-Isso que você acabou de esconder; o Escorpião falou desconfiado.

-Nada não; Aioros falou casualmente.

-Me deixa ver; Saga pediu.

-Acho que vocês não vão gostar de ver isso, é muito tedioso; ele respondeu com um sorriso pouco inocente.

-Aioros; Milo falou em tom de aviso.

-Já que insistem; Aioros falou entregando-lhes o papel que tinha em mãos.

Os dois pegaram rapidamente o papel, mas ao verem do que se tratava, a cor da face de ambos pareceu sumir rapidamente.

-Eu tentei avisar; o sagitariano falou dando de ombros, com um sorriso matreiro.

Olharam a foto aos poucos entendendo o porquê o olhar de Afrodite e Shura, o pior, o porquê daquela inquietação.

**-KAMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** –os dois berraram subindo correndo para Aquário, largando o papel caído no chão, que no fim resumia-se a uma foto dos dois dormindo tranquilamente no ultimo templo, enquanto o Escorpião estava numa situação realmente constrangedora, tinha um dos dedos na boca e parecia uma criança agarrada ao ursinho de pelúcias, que no caso era Saga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto sentava-se confortavelmente no sofá da sala do templo de Áries.

-Você não tem noção do perigo, não é? –Mú perguntou vendo uma maquina digital nas mãos do cavaleiro e sobre a mesa de centro, pelo menos mais cinqüenta copias da mesma foto.

-Se eu não tenho, você menos ainda, Mú; o aquariano respondeu, enquanto olhava as fotos que ainda tinha gravado na maquina. –Afinal, se não fosse você, nunca teria chegado a tempo na reveladora; ele respondeu calmamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; ele pigarreou, olhando para o teto, assoviando como quem não quer nada.

É, tem coisas que a gente simplesmente não explica; os dois pensaram, lembrando-se que passaram de templo em templo deixando uma cópia das fotos e que pela manhã mais da metade do santuário também teria uma em mãos.

**#Fim#**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais uma fic chegando ao fim, essa nasceu como disse de uma inspiração relâmpago. Mas espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, eu sei que pareceu meio cruel aprontar uma dessa para o Saga e o Milo, mas me digam, se vocês vissem uma cena dessas, não teriam o lado perverso desperto e doido para aprontar com eles XD.**

**Mas qualquer coisa, culpem meu inferno astral XD**

**No mais, obrigado a todos que acompanharam essa historia e ainda perderam um pouquinho de tempo enviando reviews, agradeço também por todo apoio.**

**Um forte abraço e nos vemos na próxima...**

**Já ne...**


End file.
